D'Javu
by Green Coconut
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sakura kembali ke Jepang, tempat yang penuh kenangan baginya. Lalu, bagaimana jika nasib mempertemukannya dengan dua pemuda yang justru mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya?/Bukankah ini mirip seperti sebuah drama klasik?/ "kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menentukan endingnya."/ NaruSaku/Sasusaku/fict pertama/ gaje, abal dsb/


Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sakura kembali ke Jepang, tempat yang penuh kenangan baginya. Lalu, bagaimana jika nasib mempertemukannya dengan dua pemuda yang justru mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya?/Bukankah ini mirip seperti sebuah drama klasik?/ "kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menentukan endingnya."/ NaruSaku/Sasusaku/fict pertama/ gaje, abal dsb/

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :**

OOC, typo, gaje, alur labil, dan tidak keharmonisasian lainnya (?).

**D'Javu**

Green Coconut

Ch 1

Sakura kembali meneguk bir yang dipegangnya. Emeraldnya kini terfokus pada matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Dialihkan pandangannya pada kaleng kaleng bir yang berserakan di sampingnya. Bukan. Sakura bukanlah seorang pemabuk . Ia hanya mencoba melepas kepenatannya sebentar. Mengapa selalu seperti ini? sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak sakura meninggalkan Jepang, tapi apa? Ia masih saja terpaku pada sosok pemuda sialan itu. Pemuda yang dapat membuatnya merasakan kebencian dan cinta yang sangat dalam di waktu yang bersamaan."Ino benar, seharusnya aku tidak datang ke pantai ini lagi." Pantai yang selalu mengingatkannya akan pemuda itu.

Tentu saja bukan untuk ini sakura datang kembali ke Jepang. Ya, setelah menyelesaikan S2 nya di Jerman, sakura berencana untuk menjadi dokter disana. Tapi, entah untuk alasan apa, ia akhirnya termakan rayuan Ino dan akhirnya kembali ke Jepang. Padahal jika dibandingkan pekerjaannya di Jerman, pekerjaannya disini 'hanya' menjadi dokter pribadi seorang kakek kakek , yang walaupun katanya ia orang terkaya di Jepang. Sakura sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli dengan hal hal yang terjadi di kehidupannya saat ini, bagi gadis pink itu hidupnya sudah mati bertahun tahun lalu.

-xxx-

"seperti biasanya, tempat ini memang yang paling aman." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sudah dua kali dalam sebulan ini ia kabur dari tempat syuting dan datang ke pantai ini. Uchiha Sasuke, actor papan atas barwajah tampan, dengan mimik muka yang selalu datar. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan kabur ke sini? Seorang pemuda dingin yang ternyata sangat menyukai suasana melankolis nan romantis seperti saat ini. Sasuke sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini. Melihat langit jingga sambil meminum jus tomat kesukaannya. Benar benar menyenangkan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar pantai. Seperti biasanya, tempat ini selalu sepi menjelang petang. Hanya ada pepohonan yang bergelayut, ombak yang saling menggulung, dan seorang gadis yang berjalan ke tengah laut. Tunggu…tadi ia melihat apa? Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. Ternyata benar. Gadis itu benar benar berjalan ke tengah laut. "Sial! Apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan?"umpatnya. Spontan, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju gadis itu, mencoba menghentikan aksi gadis bodoh itu.

Kini, pemuda raven itu telah berada di tepi pantai. Ia masih mencoba menyadarkan gadis pink yang ada di depannya."hei, bangunlah!" Ia menggoncang goncangkan badan gadis pink tersebut. Masih belum ada sahutan. Ia kemudian menekan dada gadis itu, mencoba mengeluarkan air dari tubuh sang gadis. Tapi cara ini tetap tak berhasil meskipun sudah banyak air yang keluar. "baiklah, kurasa aku harus melakukan ini." Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut gadis itu, mencoba memberi nafas buatan. "akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucap sasuke lega. Namun kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama karena sang gadis kembali dalam keadaan pingsannya.

-xxx-

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Kepalanya kini sangat pusing. Ia mencoba mengenali keadaan di sekitar. Tapi nihil. Sakura sama sekali tak mengenali apartemen mewah ini. Tentu saja ini bukan apartemen sahabatnya, Ino. "Ini terlalu mewah." Pikirnya. Sakura berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tapi karena kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, iapun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sudah bangun ehh?"

"Siapa kau?"Tanya sakura bingung. Ia tak mengenali laki laki yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Pemilik apartemen ini." Jawab sasuke datar.

"lalu? Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke apartemenmu?Apa kau menculikku?"

"ehh?"

"Kau pasti orang cabul ya?" teriak sakura yang baru sadar kalau pakaian yang dipakainya sekarang berbeda dengan pakaian yang dipakainnya terakhir kali.

"Ap…apa? Apa yang sedang kau katakan nona?!Aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari percobaan bunuh dirimu yang sangat konyol itu, dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau aku ini cabul?" Sasuke kehilangan ketenangannya. Wajahnya yang biasannya datar kini terpasang ekspresi kekesalan yang amat sangat. Lagipula, apa gadis ini tidak mengenalinya? Bukankah ia actor tertampan,terkaya dan paling terkenal seantero Jepang? Pikirnya narsis.

"Maaf…" sepertinya sakura mulai sadar apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. "Tapi aku tak mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Aku hanya mencoba untuk kembali…" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"jadi, kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau itu ratu penguasa Laut dan kau mencoba untuk kembali begitu?" cibir sasuke.

"Sudahlah…aku tak ingin membahasnya denganmu. Lalu, mengapa kau membawaku ke apartemenmu? Dan bajuku…apa kau juga yang menggantinnya?" teriak sakura lagi.

"Itu karena kau tidak membawa kartu identitas yang menerangkan alamatmu. Kalau aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, itu akan menjadi masalah besar buatku. Aku hanya tak mau repot. Dan soal bajumu… kemarin aku memanggil dokter wanita untuk memeriksamu, sekalian kusuruh mengganti bajumu dengan baju adikku, karena bajumu basah." Terangnya panjang lebar.

"begitu ya. Kenapa kau harus menolong sejauh ini untuk orang asing sepertiku? Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot repot begitu. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa?!" Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa gadis di depannya ini selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat konyol, Ini bahkan tak mampu dicerna oleh otak jenius sang uchiha."Sebaiknya kau segera berkemas. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumahmu sekarang. Dan sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu, anggap saja kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi dan anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu. Satu lagi, aku tak yakin kalau kau ini orang yang waras nona." Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan gadis gila yang ada di depannya ini.

"Terimakasih telah menolongku. Tapi sebaiknya kau tak perlu terlalu peduli lagi pada orang asing tuan, karena suatu saat kau bisa saja menyesalinya."ucap sakura datar.

"yayaya.. terimakasih saranya. Sebaiknya aku cepat mengantarmu sekarang atau aku akan ketularan ketidak warasanmu."

-xxx-

Sakura kini sudah bersantai di apartemen ino. Ia sudah menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminnya kemarin. Ino memarahinya habis habisan. Sahabatnya itu sangat khawatir padanya. "haah, rasanya sangat melelahkan." Gumam sakura. Gadis pink itu kembali teringat percakapannya dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Pemuda itu berpesan agar sebaiknya mereka melupakan kejadian ini. Memangnya apa yang mau diingat sakura? Mereka saja bahkan belum saling berkenalan. "Tapi pemuda itu tampan juga. Sikapnya yang terkadang dingin juga sangat mirip dengan…"ahh, apa yang sedang sakura pikirkan. "Kurasa aku sudah terlalu lelah." Lanjutnya kemudian. Ternyata keputusanya ke Jepang tidak membuat hidupnya jadi lebih mudah.

-xxx-

Kali ini sakura harus menahan amarahnya. Sudah hampir tigapuluh menit ia duduk menunggu disini. Memangnya sesibuk apa orang ini sampai ia harus menunggu lama untuk menemuinnya?Sakura melirik ino sesaat sebelum meminta penjelasan darinya.

"hei pig, mengapa aku harus bertemu orang ini terlebih dahulu. Bukankah aku hanya harus mengurusi kakeknya?"

"tentu saja kau harus bertemu dengannya. Dia harus yakin terlebih dahulu apa dokter yang akan mengurusi kakeknya itu benar benar kompeten atau tidak." Balas ino mecoba menggoda sakura.

Belum sempat sakura menjawab, seorang pelayan sudah memanggilnya.

"maaf nona, anda sudah ditunggu tuan di ruangannya." Kata pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Sakura pun mengikuti pelayan itu menuju ruangan 'bos' barunya itu.

"selamat datang nona haruno. Silahkan duduk." Pemuda yang dihadapannya itu tersenyum ramah.

Tapi ada yang aneh disini. Sakura sekarang justru sedang membeku ditempat. Dilihatnya pemuda itu dari ujung kaki sampai pucuk kepala. Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Pemuda yang didepannya ini… apakah dia….

"Menma…"

**Err..apa ini -_-"**

**Tulisan macam apa ini? Amburadul ya? *iya. Jelek? * banget thor #mundung**

**Yah, saya juga gak tau kenapa kemampuan saya masih segini segini doang dibidang tulis menulis.#digaplok reader**

**Oya saya ini Narusaku lovers #gak nanya -_-. Jadi ya ntar ceritanya pasti ngarahnya ke narusaku.**

**Dan karena saya newbie disini, ada yang berminat membimbing saya ke jalan yang benar(?) *gak #mundung lagi**

**Okedeh, daripada saya banyak omong, mendingan dikasih review aja ya #maunya. Saya terima kritik dan saran kok asal itu membangun. Jadi, r nR please ^^**


End file.
